


Avengers Oneshots

by gingerthestormwitch



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, MCU AU Fest, One Shot, One Shot Collection, avengers one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerthestormwitch/pseuds/gingerthestormwitch
Summary: A collection of various drabbles, oneshots, and mini series surrounding the world of the MCU. Some will be reader insert and some OC insert. Anything goes for this book. So that means loads of fluff, smut and angst.Content warnings and small summaries will be above each chapter.I don't own any Marvel characters, places, tech, etc.; they are just my playthings.My OCs are mine and mine alone.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Avengers Team/Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. L O R E - Miniseries Introduction

**L O R E**

(inspired by the album evermore)

~*~*~*~*~

This will be an Avengers oneshot songfic mini series inspired by Taylor Swift's new album evermore. 

This series honestly came about because I have had this particular album on repeat since its release. I have a long commute to work every day and a wild imagination so I started to make up stories in my head to fit either the songs. I am also a whore for T-Swift's music and anything Marvel. So mix it all together and you get this series.

I hope y'all like it!

~*~*~*~*~

Table of Contents  
  


1\. willow (Bucky Barnes x Reader)  
  


2\. champagne problems (Steve Rogers x Reader)  
  


3\. gold rush (Tony Stark x Reader)  
  


4\. 'tis the damn season (Sam Wilson x Reader)  
  


5\. tolerate it (Tony Stark x Reader)  
  


6\. no body, no crime (Pepper Potts, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff x Reader)  
  


7\. happiness (Steve Rogers x Reader)  
  


8\. dorothea (Wanda Maximoff x Reader)  
  


9\. coney island (Bucky Barnes x Reader)  
  


10\. ivy (Clint Barton x Reader x Natasha Romanoff)  
  


11\. ivy [the remix] (Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes)  
  


12\. cowboy like me (Clint Barton x Reader)  
  


13\. long story short (Thor Odinson x Reader)  
  


14\. marjorie (Avengers x Reader)  
  


15\. closure (Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes)  
  


16\. evermore (Avengers x Reader) - Part 1  
  


17\. evermore (Avengers x Reader) - Part 2

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Summaries, notes, and content warnings will be at the top of each oneshot. 


	2. willow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: slight angst; slight fluff; Endgame spoilers, but not totally Endgame compliant.
> 
> SUMMARY: Endgame AU. Steve Rogers' last will and testament named Bucky Barnes as the successor to the mantle of Captain America. Bucky struggles to come to terms with his feelings on the matter and possible feelings for the Reader.

_**I'm like the water when your ship rolled in that night** _

_  
__**Rough on the surface, but you cut through like a knife** _

_  
__**And if it was an open-shut case** _

_  
__**I never would've known from that look on your face** _

_  
__**Lost in your current like a priceless wine** _

  
  


  
  


** St. Peter’s Chapel. Upstate New York. October  30,  2023 . **

  
  


The battle for the universe had been won. The Avengers had triumphed over evil once more. But victory was not without cost. The Avengers lost three of their own. Natasha on Vormir. Tony to Thanos. And Steve to the gauntlet.

Three funerals in three days.

Something no one should ever have to experience.

The final funeral took place in a small Catholic chapel near the now destroyed Avengers Compound with only family in attendance – just the way Steve would have wanted it. Captain America may have been a household name – one that would pass into legend as the super-soldier who saved the universe. But Steve Rogers...Steve Rogers was the name he wanted to be remembered by. Someone who wasn't just a perfect soldier, but a _good man_ who only ever wanted to do what was right.

As the last hymn played, The Bartons, The Starks, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner, Thor, Maria Hill and Nick Fury filed out down the aisle following the deacons as they carried Steve's coffin to the awaiting hearse. The Captain would be buried in Brooklyn next to his mother and father – a family reunion almost 100 years overdue.

You and Bucky stayed behind at the front of the church, wanting a moment to yourselves before rejoining the others. Tears rolled freely down your cheeks, blurring the grainy black and white photo of a younger, more scrawny Steve Rogers. “Skinny-Steve” as Natasha referred to him. The same photo you knew Peggy Carter had kept on her desk when she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. The same photo she had been buried with when she passed 7 years prior. You had followed Steve into the depths of hell. Through the Battle of New York, the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Ultron Offensive, the dissolution of the Avengers, the Battle of Wakanda, The Snap, and the Battle for the Earth. Somehow, you managed to survive despite all the odds. And, in some selfish way you were grateful because it meant you were reunited with _him_ once again.

Bucky Barnes had been Steve's best friend since elementary school. Growing up, Bucky was always saving Steve's ass from one bully or another. Steve's tenacity made things so difficult sometimes. Until 2016, when it was Bucky who needed saving, Steve didn't hesitate to return the favor and neither did you. However doing so, caused a great schism to form within the Avengers. But to you and Steve, it was a price you were willing to pay.

Since he came out of the ice, Steve became the big brother you never had. His steadfastness, honesty, and humility had earned him your unwavering loyalty and respect. If he trusted someone implicitly then so did you. Never once did you question Bucky's story or motives. He was a victim of HYDRA's unceasing quest for power and control; however, you and Steve didn't treat him as such. To you, he was just Bucky. Not a sergeant. Not the heroic Howling Commando Sniper. Not the Winter Soldier. He was just your brother's best friend and then the person you loved most.

  
  


  
  


_**The more that you say, the less I know** _

  
_**Wherever you stray, I follow** _

  
_**I'm begging for you to take my hand** _

  
_**Wreck my plans, that's my man** _

  
  


  
  


You weren't certain when your feelings for Bucky turned into love. Maybe it was when you witnessed his first genuine smile since breaking free from HYDRA's influence. Or maybe it was when you had been severely injured by an exploding Chitauri weapon during a routine mission. According to Natasha, Bucky stayed by your bedside while you recuperated in Wakanda. When you finally came to after a few days, his ragged and tired expression vanished the second your eyes opened. He smiled in relief, kissing your forehead in happiness before running to find the others. Or maybe it was the first time he ever called you "doll" – a nickname he reserved for you and only you. Whatever the case may be, you had fallen for him - hook, line and sinker.

Which is why when you and Sam discovered Steve's last will and testament in a safety deposit box in Brooklyn, you weren't surprised that Steve had named Bucky as the successor to the mantle of Captain America.

Everyone agreed with the appointment; everyone except Bucky.

"I can't do it...I can't be Captain America," he whispered as he stared at Steve's picture.

You looked his way and raised an eyebrow, "Can't or won't?"

"Both," he said, turning his gaze to the floor.

"He obviously thought you could," you gestured to the photo with a nod of your head.

"Well, that punk has been wrong before," Bucky rubbed the back of his neck before shoving his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. "He put too much faith in people sometimes. I'm not strong enough to step into his shoes." He looked up, meeting your eye. "Sam should take the shield...I'll talk to him about it tonight."

You sighed audibly and shook your head. "See, I told you he would do this," you mused to Steve's portrait as if he could hear you.

"I'm not worth-" Bucky started.

You snapped your head back toward him. Your eyes narrowed shooting daggers into those stormy blue eyes you could get lost in, cutting him off. "Did you believe in Steve?" you asked, perhaps more harshly than you meant to, but it was necessary to get your point across.

He looked taken aback at your question. "Wha-" he stammered, "Of course I did! Why would you even-"

"And did you respect him?" you interrupted as you took a step closer to him.

He scoffed, backing away, "What are you talking about?! You know I did!"

You stepped forward once more so you were chest to chest with him. "Then stop with the pity party – this whole 'I'm not worth it' bullshit." His mouth opened in disbelief and then closed once more. You searched his face, "Allow Steve the dignity of his choice." Bucky's eyes widened as you shook your finger in his face, "He damn well loved you enough to think you were worth it...I know I do." The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them. You took a sharp breath in before, taking your lips between your teeth as you did so.

Bucky's lips parted and he cocked his head to the side, "You what?" he asked.

You shook your head and waved his question away. "Forget it," you murmured. You turned on your heel and made your way down the aisle. "You _are_ the next Captain America," you called out, pulling your pashmina closer around your shoulders as the autumn breeze blew in through the open doors. "And you will do a damned good job. I'll make sure of it."

In a few long strides, Bucky caught up with you, gently tugging on your arm to stop you. "Oh, you will now?" He asked, giving you his signature smirk.

You threaded your arm through his. "Yes, because it's what friends do." Bucky's face fell slightly at your word use, but it could have been a trick of the light. You shook it off and forced yourself to smile. "Besides," you continued, walking down the aisle arm-in-arm with Bucky, "if I don't, I'm pretty sure Steve will come back to haunt both me and you."

"By singing the National Anthem loudly and off-key," Bucky said with a smile, "all night long."

"Exactly," you chuckled.

  
  


  
  


_**Life was a willow and it bent right to your wind** _

  
_**Head on the pillow, I could feel you sneakin' in** _

  
_**As if you were a mythical thing** _

  
_**Like you were a trophy or a champion ring** _

  
_**And there was one prize I'd cheat to win** _

  
  


  
  


You and Bucky walked in easy silence out of the church to your car. As the sunlight broke free of the heavy gray cloud cover, Bucky tilted his head back with a sigh, "It still blows my mind that not only did Steve have so much faith in me, but he managed to con you into thinking that way too."

You shrugged as you leaned against the car. "It wasn't hard." You looked out to the woods beyond the church graveyard, thinking how Steve would have loved to sketch the last of the fall foliage. You felt Bucky's eyes on you, watching you curiously. "I love Steve like my own family. I trust him with my life. I trust his judgment and so far, his judgment has never been wrong."

The wind picked up, loosening strands of hair from your bun. They played across your face. You felt Bucky reach up and tuck the stray strands behind your ear. You looked back, meeting his gaze for a moment. You watched as the soft autumn sunlight danced across the planes of his face, making his eyes seem even more blue. He smiled, one that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. You ducked your head, trying to hide the heat creeping up your neck.

As the sun disappeared behind the thick cloud cover once more, Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna to need you by my side, if I'm gonna do this," he said softly.

You looked back up at him, eyes meeting once more as they pleaded for you to say yes. You smiled, "You're stuck with me, Skyguy." Bucky snorted at your chosen nickname with a smile. While you were with him in Wakanda, he had fallen in love with the Star Wars universe. You began referring to him as “Skyguy”, noting that Anakin Skywalker lost his arm in battle just like he did. He had a nickname for you; it was only fair you had one for him.

You both stared at one another for a few moments. Things unsaid hanging heavily in the air between the two of you. But just as Bucky moved to say something, Sam's voice called out. "Hey, Cap! Y/N!"

You both turned his way. The former pararescue airman looked at the pair of you with a knowing smile, "Meet up at Pepper's house, yeah? She's desperate to get rid of all the casseroles her elderly neighbors keep leaving on the porch for her and Morgan."

Bucky gave him a strained smile, annoyed by the interruption. "Yeah, yeah, we'll meet you there."

  
  


  
  


_**The more that you say, the less I know** _

  
_**Wherever you stray, I follow** _

  
_**I'm begging for you to take my hand** _

  
_**Wreck my plans, that's my man** _

  
_**You know that my train could take you home** _

  
_**Anywhere else is hollow** _

  
_**I'm begging for you to take my hand** _

  
_**Wreck my plans, that's my man** _

  
  


  
  


**The Stark Lakeside Cabin. Upstate New York. October 30, 2023.**

  
  


Bucky watched as you sat on the Starks' front porch nursing a glass of wine. Morgan sat in your lap, her head resting on your shoulder, arms around your neck. She smiled contentedly as you ran your fingers through her dark soft hair. Happy and Rhodey regaled you with their favorite tales of Tony's first few years as Iron Man. Your eyes lit up with each new bout of laughter. It almost made him forget that once again the world as he had known it had ended. But something else was just beginning.

Something about you intrigued him from the moment you met. You had been at the airport in Berlin, readily answering Steve's call for help. When Bucky's eyes met yours, some of the walls he had built up began to crumble, all with just one look. He couldn't explain it. You marched right up to him, no hesitation, no fear, only a smile that reached your eyes making them sparkle. He immediately thought he could get lost in your eyes and die a happy man. Confidently you had stuck out your right hand for him to shake. "You must be Bucky," you said, "I'm Y/N. It's nice to finally meet the best friend my big brother talks so much about!"

Bucky had been slightly taken aback but reached out and shook your hand nonetheless. He glanced over at Steve who chuckled. "You know I've always wanted a sister, Buck."

Bucky nodded recalling the day Steve let slip he was jealous of Bucky's large family. "Aw, c'mon punk," he had said, throwing his arm around his friend's diminutive frame, "you know you are as much of a part of my family as I am. Hell, if you want a sister so badly, Rebecca can come live with you and drive you crazy instead of me." Steve had laughed lightly at the comment. "Guarantee you won't be able to last a week before you are begging me to take her back."

That day at the airport, Bucky could tell that you knew Steve was more than just Captain America. You saw him the same way he did. It comforted him that while he couldn't have been there for Steve, you could. For the next few years, you became a constant in Bucky's life. You were present when he woke from cryo once his programming had been removed. On your own volition, you stayed behind with him in Wakanda to help him adjust to the new world he wished to join. Once he felt well enough, you both rejoined Steve, Natasha and Sam to help rid the world of evils those in power chose to ignore. You became his regular training and mission partner, always moving in sync with one another. He felt safe with you, both on and off the battlefield. Over time, his feelings for you grew.

But not wanting to ruin the dynamics of the team and your friendship, Bucky never acted on his feelings. Sure there had been plenty of times where either one of you could have taken things further, but both of you restrained yourselves. That was something he was coming to regret.

  
  


  
  


_**Life was a willow and it bent right to your wind** _

  
_**They count me out time and time again** _

  
_**Life was a willow and it bent right to your wind** _

  
_**But I come back stronger than a '90s trend** _

  
  


  
  


**The Battle of Earth. Upstate New York. October 17, 2023.**

  
  


_The Snap had wiped out half of all life within the universe. For Bucky, he had felt nothing. He barely registered what was happening, calling out to Steve before fading away. It had been like falling asleep. When Bruce Banner reversed the Snap, it felt like no time had passed at all. Only when General Okoye_ _informed_ _them_ _that_ _5 years had passed and a strange man in a flowing red cap_ _e_ _appeared through a glowing portal only to open up another leading to a massive hoard of aliens against a dark and stormy sky, did it truly begin to sink in. It seemed unreal, at least until he saw your face._

_Covered in a thin layer of sweat, grime, and blood, you fought side-by-side with your old CO, Clint Barton, dispatching outriders with one of the knives Bucky had given you for your birthday. There was an elegant fury behind your movements laced with a deadly accuracy. As Bucky watched you, he realized that, although no time had passed for him, he missed you._

_Catching your eye, he watched them widen in recognition and elation. You sprinted toward him. He felt a large smile spread across his face as you collided with him in an embrace, hugging him tightly._

_"It worked!" you cried softly, "It worked!"_

_Bucky hugged you back, pulling you tighter to him. "I take it ya missed me, doll?" he asked cheekily._

_"Of course I missed you!" you said, pulling away to shoot incoming outriders over his shoulder. "I forgot how hard it is to reign in Captain Steve 'My middle name is reckless' Rogers by myself."_

_Bucky chuckled, firing his own weapon over your shoulder. Bullets tore into several oncoming enemies. "Welcome to my life since I was 8 years old," he quipped._

_Once there were no enemies within the immediate area, he looked your way once more. It became clear to him that the last five years had not been easy for you. Dark circles shadowed your once bright eyes. Faint worry lines had begun to sprout up around the corners of your mouth. Burdened with the hopes of the universe and your own perceived failure, your shoulders slumped slightly forward. He couldn't help but feel guilty, even though he knew none of this was his fault. The urge to spirit you away to someplace safe threatened to overwhelm him._

_But, the job wasn't finished._

_This had to end. He just hoped it wouldn't end with the dust and blood of his family._

_He clasped his hand on your shoulder and gave you a reassuring squeeze."C'mon, doll," he smirked, "whoever kills the most aliens doesn't haveta buy their own drinks for one month."_

_You laughed out loud, cocking your gun. Your eyes shone with mirth. "I'm gonna give you a run for your money, Skyguy...I've had five years to practice."_

  
  


  
  


_**Wait for the signal, and I'll meet you after dark** _

  
_**Show me the places where the others gave you scars** _

  
_**Now this is an open-shut case** _

  
_**I guess I should've known from the look on your face** _

  
_**Every bait-and-switch was a work of art** _

  
  


  
  


**The Stark Lakeside Cabin. Upstate New York. October 30, 2023.**

  
  


"Hey, Bucky?" Pepper's soft voice pulled him back to the present. He shook his head to clear it, before turning from the window, giving Pepper his undivided attention.

"Yeah, Pep?" he asked, smiling softly. Pepper held a water-stained file box in her hands. He cocked his head to the side, "Whaddya got there?"

Pepper placed the box on the workshop table and opened the lid. "They pulled these out of the rubble of the Compound. She gestured inside the box. Bucky peered over her shoulder to take a look. Old photographs, files and letters lay haphazardly inside the box. "It's all the stuff from Steve's old room," she continued. Bucky reached in and carefully pulled out a small black and white photo of The Howling Commandos that was taken before his last mission. He ran his metal fingers across his and Steve's figures. "After the whole Accords situation, Tony had people pack up Steve’s, Wanda’s, Natasha’s and Sam's old rooms and place their belongings into storage. Which surprisingly stayed intact despite the bomb Thanos dropped on it," Pepper said. Bucky picked up a worn brown leather notebook and thumbed through it, noting Steve's neat handwriting and small sketches – a journal. "I've already given Sam and Wanda back their things, but I figured you and Y/N could take Steve's and Natasha's."

Placing the journal back in the box, Bucky smiled and looked at her with a smile. "Thank you," he said, placing his hand on the box. "This means a lot."

She nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Of course." She gave him one last smile before making her way out to the front porch to join you and the others.

Bucky turned his attention to the box once more and rifled through its contents. A new crisp envelope caught his eye as it stood out brightly against the softened, yellowing papers surrounding it. He flipped it over, startled to see that it was addressed to him. Walking out the back door toward the lake, he carefully tore open the envelope and took out its contents.

  
  


  
  


_**The more that you say, the less I know** _

  
_**Wherever you stray, I follow** _

  
_**I'm begging for you to take my hand** _

  
_**Wreck my plans, that's my man** _

  
_**You know that my train could take you home** _

  
_**Anywhere else is hollow** _

  
_**I'm begging for you to take my hand** _

  
_**Wreck my plans, that's my man** _

  
  


  
  


_Hey Jerk,_

_I know I said I wouldn’t do anything stupid until you got back, but if you are reading this it means I have done_ _just that_ _._ _Probably_ _the no coming back kinda stupid. And for that, I am sorry. I hope you, Y/N, and Sam can forgive me. Hopefully, it was worth it in the end._

 _The past five years have been hard; I won’t lie. Life without you and Sam was empty. Y/N_ _and I spent an unhealthy amount_ _of time talk_ _ing_ _about the past and the people we lost. We tried to move on, tried to make a life worth living,_ _to find a_ _new_ _sense of purpose_ _._ _But_ _if this plan works, it means we have failed in doing so. But, that’s one failure we are willing to accept if it means we_ _get a_ _second chance_ _to_ _bring back the people we love._

_If there is one lesson these five long years have taught me, it’s that you cannot take anything for granted. Sometimes you can’t afford to wait for “the right time”. And as the world’s leading authority on waiting too long, I want you to do something for me._

_Tell Y/N how you feel. Tell her that you love her. Because it is obvious to everyone that you do. She’d kill me for saying this, but I know she won’t act on her feelings otherwise. She doesn’t want to interfere with your healing process, to burden you with something you may not be able to handle. But, she loves you, and not in the way she loves me._

_After the Snap, she didn’t speak to anyone for weeks. Not to Pepper. Not to Natasha. Not even to me. The light in her eyes disappeared. She became a shadow of who she once was, cursing herself for not being able to do more despite evidence to the contrary._

_One night, still reeling from our failure to get the stones back the first time, she woke up sobbing. Nightmares of that day plagued all of us and honestly still do. But, sometimes the worst dreams are those that we desperately wish were real. When I finally calmed her down, she told me her dreams usually involved you. Losing you over and over, or in this case, finally revealing her true feelings and having you reveal the same. Despite all she had lost, her greatest regret was not telling you she loved you sooner. And I know it’s most likely yours too._

_So don’t wait. Got get one of those life things we’ve heard people talk about and share it with each other. And if this letter hasn’t convinced you to do so yet, then I will pull the “it’s my dying wish” card. You deserve happiness, Buck. You both deserve happiness. Shit if anyone deserves happiness, it is those who saved the universe._

_I love you, Buck._ _Tell Y/N and Sam I love them too. Thank you for being my best friends._ _And thanks_ _for_ _letting me_ _be_ _a part of_ _their_ _family._

 _Thank you for_ _being_ _the best_ _brother_ _a man could ask for_ _,_

_Punk_

  
  


  
  


_**The more that you say, the less I know** _

  
_**Wherever you stray, I follow** _

  
_**I'm begging for you to take my hand** _

  
_**Wreck my plans, that's my man** _

  
_**You know that my train could take you home** _

  
_**Anywhere else is hollow** _

  
_**I'm begging for you to take my hand** _

  
_**Wreck my plans, that's my man** _

  
  


  
  


As the sun dipped below the horizon, the chill in the air drove everyone indoors. Pepper had offered the use of the several guestrooms to anyone who needed it until other arrangements could be made. You, Bucky, and Sam had tossed around the idea of returning to Brooklyn or taking a page out of Tony’s book and buying a remote cabin by the lake and living together for a while, but things weren’t set in stone.

Carrying a small file box, you made your way into one of the bedrooms. Pepper had given you all of Natasha’s belongings that had been salvaged from the rubble of the New Avengers Compound.

It felt odd having her personal effects in your possession. On the one hand, you were glad to have a small piece of your mentor turned best friend. On the other hand, you felt as if you were invading her privacy. However, as you placed the box on the soft bed, curiosity got the better of you. And you knew for a fact that Nat had no qualms about rifling through people’s belongings. She had done that to you on multiple occasions; all in good fun of course. You carefully lifted the top of the box and inspected the contents. You expected the plethora of weapons parts: gun clips, ammo, taser disks, and Widow Bite bracers. What you didn’t expect were the ballet shoes and the vinyl records of various classical music compilations. You smiled, Nat never failed to surprise you even after knowing her for over 10 years.

Rifling through the odds and ends, you came across a folded piece of lined looseleaf paper with your name on it. Curiously, you unfolded the paper and began to read.

  
  


_Y/N,_

_I’m writing this so that if I die during tomorrow's mission, I can still kick your ass in gear. Now if I don’t, I will tell you this when we get back with the stones. If this works, and it_ _ will _ _work, everyone will come back home. And when they do, you need to tell Barnes how you feel. Quit fucking around and just tell him. We never know how long we have, and after what happened five years ago, you shouldn’t waste any more time._

 _Barnes feels the same way if that is what is holding you back. I mean it must be obvious to everyone else but the two of you._ _It may seem like Bucky was always going his own way, but it was usually the same way you were going. I_ _f we manage to put the world right and then don’t do anything with this second chance, then we may as well not even try to fix the problem at all. Now, I’m not saying you have to tell him as soon as you see him, but don’t wait too long. I’ll be back to haunt you if you do._

_I love you, Y/N. You and the others are my family, and I couldn’t have asked for anything better. You’ve made me better and for that I thank you._

_Now, go forth,_ _get married,_ _and have lots of sex and babies with Barnes. I’m sure they will be some of the best-looking kids the world has ever seen._

_Always,_

_Nat_

  
  


When you thought you couldn’t cry anymore, your eyes filled with tears. You held the letter close to your heart, knowing that for Nat to take the time to write this down meant that it was important for you to know how she felt about the situation. “Thank you, Nat,” you whispered.

Closing the lid to the box, you moved to the window to shut the blinds. However, a flash of silver drew your attention to a figure sitting on the boat dock. Bucky sat on one of the benches studying a piece of paper. Your thoughts went back to that afternoon at the church and the things you said. With Nat’s letter to give you confidence, you changed out of your funeral dress and into some warmer clothing before making your way down to the dock. Not many people got a second chance like this. No matter what, Bucky deserved to know how you felt.

Bucky looked up as he heard you approach, a soft smile ticked the corners of his plush lips. “Hey, doll,” he said, scooting over on the bench making room for you.

“Hey, Skyguy,” you said as you sat down. “You got a letter too?” You nodded to the envelope in his hands.

Bucky looked down at the paper and then back to you. “Yeah,” he said, “Pepper gave me some of Steve’s effects they pulled out of the rubble of the Compound.” You nodded knowingly. “She said she was going to give you Nat’s.”

“Yeah,” you replied, “She did; they are up in my room.” You twisted a strand of hair around your finger somewhat nervously. “What did he say?”

Bucky smiled, “He told me to tell you that he loved you and to thank you for being his friend and letting him be a part of your family. He also told me to tell Sam the same.” He grimaced playfully, “But, I’ll let you do that. I can’t be seen being nice to him; ut will ruin my reputation.” You chortled. “He also said he hopes you can forgive him dying.”

Your smile faded as you nodded in acknowledgment, “Strange said there was only one way this could go if we were to win.” Bucky nodded remembering your conversation with the Master of the Mystic Arts at Tony’s funeral. “I mean there was no way for us to be able to know and still have things play out as they should have for us to win. But, I’d like to think if Steve knew what had to be done, he wouldn’t have changed anything.”

Bucky chuckled, “Agreed; this is the same man who crashed a HYDRA bomber into the Arctic Ocean to save the entire Eastern Seaboard in 1945.”

You smiled and breathed a laugh, “Exactly.”

Bucky nodded to the piece of paper you twirled in your hands. “What did Nat say to you?” he asked.

“To, quote, quit fucking around, end quote.” Bucky laughed out loud. You nodded, “I know...a very Natasha thing to say...and not to waste any more time.”

Bucky nodded, “Wise words...”

“Yeah,” you mused, “she said if we weren’t going to do anything with this second chance then we may as well have not even bothered going back and getting the stones.”

Bucky hummed in agreement, “Steve said the same thing...just not so bluntly.”

You sighed with a sad smile, “I miss them.” You leaned against him and put your head on his shoulder.

Bucky nodded, resting his cheek against the crown of your head, “I do too.” A few moments of silence passed as you both watched the stars make their nightly appearance. “Steve also told me something else...”

You hummed in acknowledgment, “And what was that?”

“He told me to go get a life we always hear people talk about.”

You laughed, “Yeah, he told me and Natasha that too...on multiple occasions these past five years. We’d always counter with ‘You first, pal’.”

Bucky lifted his head up from your shoulder and turned to face you. “He also said I should share it with someone,” he said softly. His steely-blue eyes softly looked into yours. Your breath caught in your throat under his intense gaze, rendering you speechless. “I know these last five years have been difficult for you, and if I had been in your place think I could’a have survived it if you weren’t there.” He gently took your hands in his and rubbed his thumbs across your knuckles. “I’ve been thinking a lot this past week, and I have come to realize I don’t wanna live with any more regrets. After all we’ve been through, we deserve a chance to be happy.” He picked up one of your hands and brushed a kiss across your knuckles. Your heart fluttered at the gesture. “I love you, Y/N. I’ve loved you ever since I saw you at the airport that day.” You smiled; tears sprang to your eyes. “I hope you can forgive me for waiting 7 years to tell you.”

He delicately cupped your face with both hands, swiping away your tears with his thumbs. You leaned into his touch. “I love you too, James,” you whispered. A slight blush spread across Bucky’s cheeks at the use of his birth name. “My biggest regret in life is not telling you sooner, so I forgive you if you can forgive me.” Bucky smiled, one that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. You smiled back as his eyes flicked to your lips then back to your eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked hopefully, searching your face.

You nodded, biting your lower lip, “You may.”

Gently, Bucky lifted your face towards his own. His plush, slightly chapped lips brushed over your once tentatively before capturing them in a fierce kiss. Each of you pouring the love you had felt for one another for the past 7 years into it. Your hands moved up his chest and threaded through the ends of his hair. His presence was intoxicating; your desire for closeness grew more intensely. Bucky’s tongue swiped across your bottom lip asking for entry. You parted your lips with a sigh, allowing your tongues to mingle and dance around one another. He tasted like plums and whiskey. You broke away slightly to catch your breath. He rested his forehead against yours, wrapping his arms around your waist and held you close.

“So uh, are you going to tell Sam that he may not want to live with us or should I?” you asked.

Bucky laughed, “I don’t care who we live with or where. Just as long as I’m with you.”

You kissed him softly, “I told you...You’re stuck with me, Skyguy.” Bucky laughed and kissed you once more before burying his face in your neck. You held him to you tightly, you’d never let him get away again.

  
  


  
  


_**Hey, that's my man** _

  
_**That's my man** _

  
_**Yeah, that's my man** _

  
_**Every bait-and-switch was a work of art** _

  
_**That's my man** _

  
_**Hey, that's my man** _

  
_**I'm begging for you to take my hand** _

  
_**Wreck my plans, that's my ma** _ _**n** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES:
> 
> We like? Yes? No?
> 
> I basically have all of these for this miniseries planned out so they "should" be relatively easy to crank out. Time will tell. 
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter, please comment, give kudos, and share with others. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Ginger


	3. champagne problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Angst – lots of it - with a little smut (you’re welcome)
> 
> SUMMARY: Civil War AU. America’s Golden Couple has it all. Fame. Fortune. Love. All aspire to have a relationship like theirs. Until one night the illusion is shattered.

**_You booked the night train for a reason_ **

**_So you could sit there in this hurt_ **

**_Bustling crowds or silent sleepers_ **

**_You're not sure which is worse_ **

  
  
  
  


**The R Line. New York City. New Year's Day 2021. 1 AM.**

  
  


The monotonous rhythmic click-clack of the subway train threatened to lull you to sleep, and on any other day, it probably would have. But right now, your thoughts ran in circles at a million miles an hour crashing into one another like bumper cars. You sat tucked in the far corner of the train car. Your head laid clutched in your hands. Your heels thrown haphazardly in the seat next to you. Your feet throbbed painfully, so you didn’t care that your bare feet touched the questionable floor of the train car. You only cared about the cool, soothing relief it brought; it felt like heaven on your raw blistered feet.

  
  


_ “What have I done?” _

  
  


You had run from Avengers Tower all the way to the Broadway subway station, not really paying attention to where you were going. One minute you were out on the street next to the subway entrance, and the next you settled heavily into a deserted corner of the subway car far away from your fellow passengers. To them, you were just another girl whose dreams had been shattered on what was supposed to be “one of the most magical nights of the year”.

Certainly not an Avenger, one of the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.

Especially not Y/N H. Stark. Daughter of Tony Stark. Girlfriend of Captain Steve Rogers.

Well, you supposed now it was ex-girlfriend after tonight’s cluster fuck.

In an effort to appease his new wife Pepper Potts and to focus on his own mental health, Tony named you as his replacement on the team. To the public, you were known as Iron Maiden. No, not the band. Your father had found the name quite hilarious; hence why he picked it when you couldn’t come up with one yourself in time for your introductory press conference. With a newly upgraded nano-suit and brainpower to rival his own, you made an excellent replacement and co-leader of the Avengers.

Your co-leader just happened to be Captain America himself. You had been dating on the down-low for a few years. However, once you joined the team in an official capacity, your relationship became public knowledge and honestly all anyone could talk about.

America’s Golden Boy had found his Golden Girl.

Things with Steve had been good – easy. From the moment you met him you knew Steve Rogers was more than just Captain America. He was a good man with a heart of gold, an ingrained sense of duty, and an unwavering moral compass. You worked well together both at and outside of work. He treated you as an equal in all aspects. You cared for one another deeply. According to others, there was no doubt he loved you because he looked at you like you put the moon and stars in the sky.

You loved Steve; you truly did. Which is why it was just as much of a shock to you as everyone else when you told him no.

  
  
  
  


**_Because I dropped your hand while dancing_ **

**_Left you out there standing_ **

**_Crestfallen on the landing_ **

**_Champagne problems_ **

**_Your mom's ring in your pocket_ **

**_My picture in your wallet_ **

**_Your heart was glass, I dropped it_ **

**_Champagne problems_ **

  
  
  
  


**Avengers Tower. New York City. New Year’s Eve 2020. 10 Minutes Until Midnight.**

  
  


The Tower buzzed with activity. As usual, your father’s annual New Year's Eve bash blew everyone away. The DJ blasted a mix of all the Avengers favorites and Top 40 hits. Champagne flowed freely from dozens of fountains scattered throughout the space along with three open bars. Waiters dressed in 1920s regalia passed cheeseburger, french fry, and apple pie hors d’oeuvres. Everything glittered and sparkled; it reeked of overindulgence and wealth.

“I want Gatsby,” your father said to the event planners, “but more...me.”

The crystals that adorned the bodice of your dress caused flickers of colorful light to bounce off the luxurious white linen tablecloth as you approached an empty table just off the dance floor. Setting your champagne flute down, you quickly looked around before adjusting your cleavage for the umpteenth time that night. Why you let Wanda and Natasha talk you into wearing this heavy monstrosity, you would never know.

  
  


_ “Black and white is such a classic combo,” Wanda said as he held the white crystal-encrusted dress up to your frame. “Plus the crystals just scream 1920s glamour.” _

_ “I dunno, Wanda,” you said uncertainly. “White’s not really my first choice.” _

_ “Nonsense,” Natasha stated, holding up various pairs of shoes to the dress, “It’s stunning, the perfect foil to Steve’s tux. Besides, it’s New Year’s Eve; it’s the perfect time to wear something over-the-top like this.” _

_ “Yeah, but will Steve like it?” you asked, checking the length of the garment. “It’s a little on the short side.” _

_ “It’s New Years, Y/N,” Wanda repeated Natasha’s words. “Live a little – show the world that our fearless leader can cut loose once in a while.” _

_ Natasha smiled slyly, “Plus, I may or may not have already sent Steve a pic.” Your mouth dropped open in shock as Natasha finally settled on a pair of strappy heels to go with their chosen frock. “He loves it by the way,” she winked. _

_ “Oh dear Christ,” you rolled your eyes and rubbed your forehead tiredly. “Fine,” you relented, “I’ll live a little.” Wanda and Natasha clapped in excitement. “BUT,” you added, “only if you both wear something just as outrageous.” _

_ Natasha gave a laugh that bubbled through her nose and shook her head, “Oh, honey.” _

_ “We’re WAY ahead of you,” Wanda finished mischievously. _

  
  


Grabbing your compact out of your clutch, you checked your makeup to see if you needed any touch-ups.

“Forget it,” a warm familiar voice said. You smiled turning the mirror to reveal your father standing behind you. “Doesn’t matter what you do. You’ll still be beautiful.”

With a playful roll of your eyes, you snapped the compact shut and turned toward the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist that was Tony Stark. “You’re biased,” you said, kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, I am,” he smirked. The light in his eyes shined bright even behind his gray-tinted shades. “I mean half of your genes come from me and I happen to be very beautiful.”

You snorted at the comment, “Of course you are.”

Your dad poked you in the ribs before snatching up your champagne glass and downing the rest in one swig. You balked dramatically; feigning offense. He chuckled. “It’s been so chaotic; I forgot to ask how you were doing,” he said, meeting your eye.

You shrugged, “I’m great aside from wearing this monstrosity of an outfit.” You gestured to your dress and shoes.

Your father rolled his eyes, “How are things with the team?” Despite technically being retired, Tony still liked to be kept informed of the team’s status. Since he remained the primary benefactor, you continued to give him regular progress reports. You felt that so long as the world needed the Avengers, Tony Stark would never be able to rest. Rest would only come when he was 6 feet under and even that was up for debate.

“Team’s good. Steady as always.” You looked out toward the dance floor and watched Natasha, Sam, Wanda, and Clint bump and grind. Thor, Peter, Vision, and Bruce stood by the bar a few feet away, listening to Rhodey tell a War Machine story. “They take full advantage of downtime like this,” you said with a smile.

“And Barnes and Noble?” Tony asked nonchalantly, but he eyed you carefully.

“Bucky’s been settling in nicely,” you said, still watching your friends. “He’s still not used to all of the attention. So he decided to sit this one out.” You frowned slightly at the mention of his absence. The two of you had become close since he joined the team a little over 8 months ago. “Cap’s been well. Working hard and as serious as ever. But, I can tell he’s feeling more like his old self with Bucky around, now that he is finally free of HYDRA’s influence.” You emphasized the last two words, turning your gaze to your dad gauging his reaction.

While under HYDRA’s control as The Winter Soldier, Bucky had been ordered to kill your father’s parents, your grandparents. The news did come as a shock, but with time and research, you realized that Bucky had been a pawn in someone else’s game. Your father, on the other hand, still harbored some resentment toward the world’s longest-serving prisoner of war. Which is why Bucky was only able to fully join the Avengers once he left. But despite this residual resentment, Tony did his best to put the past behind him and remained civil whenever he encountered Bucky.

Tony nodded, “Good.” He snatched two more glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. He handed one to you. “You and Cap still going strong?” he asked, taking a small sip of the pale gold liquid.

You chuckled, taking a sip of your own sparkling beverage. “Four years this past August,” you said. “He hasn’t gotten tired of me yet.”

“Any chance of a big shindig involving an obscenely large white dress, cloying sweet but dry cake, and rings in the future?” Tony asked casually.

You nearly choked on the wine. “Uh...We haven’t really discussed it...The team’s been so busy lately,” you said nervously.

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, “I’m just saying...I’m getting old and I want to see my grandchildren grow up at least a little bit.” He moved to walk away.

“Dad...” you whined.

He chuckled, “Better go find Mr. Stars and Gripes. It’s almost midnight...unless you want Thor to kiss you again.”

You rolled your eyes, “Will you at least help me find him?” You looked around the room, “I haven’t seen him in almost an hour.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asked, tapping his glasses. “Locate The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan for my lovely daughter, please and thank you.” After a moment, he smirked and gestured upward. “It seems he has claimed the best seat in the house to watch the fireworks.”

You turned and looked up at the landing at the top of the stairs. Steve smiled down at you, flashing his pearly whites before gesturing for you to join him. He looked absolutely gorgeously handsome in his tux. His hair coiffed perfectly and his face was clean-shaven showing off a jawline that could cut through steel. You smiled up at him. Turning to Tony, you kissed his cheek once more before making your way up the stairs, “Love you 3000, Dad.”

“Love you 3000, kiddo,” he smiled. Mischief sparkled behind his eyes. “Good luck.”

You cocked an eyebrow in confusion and turned back to ask what he meant, but he had already disappeared into the crowd to find Pepper. You shrugged it off and continued upward.

Steve met you at the top of the stairs. Arm outstretched to help you up the last few steps. You took it, allowing the warmth of his hand to envelope your own. He smiled and pulled you to him, brushing a kiss across your knuckles and then your cheek. “Have I told you how absolutely stunning you look tonight?” he asked as he stared at you lovingly.

“Not enough,” you teased with a smile. He chuckled and shook his head, tugging you to him for a dance. His hand rested on the small of your back, his fingers spread wide, pulling you into him. You melted into his embrace as he turned the both of you in slow circles on the landing. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” you said, dragging your hand from its place on his shoulder and threading it through the ends of his corn-silk hair.

You felt his chest rumble with a low chuckle, “Why thank you, sweetheart,” he said. You smiled resting your head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

The countdown to midnight began.

59…

58…

57…

56…

55…

The two of you danced silently for a moment before Steve spoke again, “Y/N?” he started.

“Hmm?” you acknowledged, still resting your head against his chest, basking in the comfort his closeness gave you.

“This year has been absolutely crazy...”

You snorted, “You can say that again.”

He continued, “That incident during that mission in Turkey...it really scared me.” You nodded knowingly. The incident had put you in a coma for a week and out of commission for a few months. Your recovery had been long and arduous, but you came back stronger than ever with the help of your team and Steve. “I realized that I shouldn’t take any of our time together for granted.”

30…

29…

28…

27…

26…

25…

You and Steve continued to dance despite the lack of music. “And after experiencing this rollercoaster of a year,” Steve said. “I realized I made only it through because you were by my side. And I don’t want to waste any more time, because, especially in our line of work, tomorrow isn’t guaranteed.”

He slowed your dancing to a stop and pulled back from you. His crystalline baby-blue eyes met yours in a warm and tender gaze. Your breath caught in your throat, “Steve...” you started.

He took both of your hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over your knuckles for a moment before continuing, “I love you, sweetheart. I’ve loved you since the day I met you. No one has ever made me feel the way I feel when I’m with you.”

10…

9…

8…

Slowly, Steve sank down to one knee before you, his right hand still holding your left as he reached into his jacket pocket. Suddenly, it clicked. The white over-the-top dress Wanda and Natasha had picked out for you. Your and Tony’s conversation. The romantic setting. Your throat began to close as pops of light appeared in your peripheral; cameras flashed to capture a moment that with any other couple would have remained private.

5…

4…

“So,” Steve looked up at you with a hopeful smile, “Y/N H. Stark, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He held out a gorgeous Art Deco diamond ring. The smile on his face stretched for a thousand miles and his eyes misted over. “And spend the rest of your life with me?”

3…

This was everything you wanted. Everything you dreamed of how this moment was supposed to be.

2…

Tears filled your eyes, but not for the reason one would expect.

1…

You dropped his hand and stepped back slightly. “I’m sorry, Steve,” you said thickly – your voice threatened to break. “I...I can’t.” His hopeful expression crumbled. The paparazzi's cameras clicked away excitedly at the exchange in anticipation of an enormous payday once they sold the images to the tabloids.

“ **HAPPY NEW YEAR!”**

As everyone celebrated, you dashed down the stairs and made your way out of the party, shoving past everyone. You slammed open the glass doors and took off running down the street. You had to get away. You let everyone down; how could you face them after something like this? Tears of shame burned your eyes as you weaved in and out of throngs of drunken people celebrating the beginning of a new year. But everything, as you had known it, came crashing down, and it was all your fault.

  
  
  
  


**_You told your family for a reason_ **

**_You couldn't keep it in_ **

**_Your sister splashed out on the bottle_ **

**_Now no one's celebrating_ **

  
  
  
  


**Avengers Tower. New York City. Christmas Day 2020.**

  
  


Christmas at the Tower was always a sight to see. The world’s favorite superheroes exchanging gifts while wearing their matching holiday pajamas delighted all who had the privilege of witnessing it. As Steve finished up washing the dishes from breakfast, he looked up to catch a glimpse of your annual tradition of attempting to lift Mjølnir. As usual, it wouldn’t budge.

“Next year,” you promised.

Thor just laughed and took a swig of his Asgardian liquor. He ruffled your hair as you plopped down beside him, “Of course, little one.”

Steve smiled as he watched you stick your tongue out at Thor before being called away by Peter to try out the newest TikTok dance. Steve had no idea what TikTok even was but you seemed to enjoy it. You and Peter had bonded over those viral dances.

With you sufficiently preoccupied, Steve dried the last dish before grabbing Tony and Bucky for a quick word. Walking into the adjoining room, he fiddled with the engagement ring in his pocket. He needed the approval of his best girl’s father and best friend before moving forward with the idea he had in mind.

“What’s goin’ on, punk?” Bucky asked. Steve gestured for him to keep his voice down.

“I’m with the Manchurian Candidate on this one,” Tony quipped, “What’s with the cloak and dagger?”

Steve pulled the ring from his pocket and presented it to the two men.

“I knew it!” Tony said, “You and Barnes are going to drop the charade and tie the knot!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Steve sighed, “No, Tony...”

“Oh! So it’s me you’re trying to seduce!” Tony said, placing his hand on his chest dramatically. “Very well, I accept. I shall kick out Pepper post-haste!”

“Is that your mother’s ring?” Bucky asked, ignoring Tony.

Steve smiled, “Not the original.” Bucky took the ring and looked it over. “I sketched out what I could remember and gave it to a jeweler to make.”

Bucky nodded approvingly and attempted to hand it to Tony. “I don’t like being handed things,” Tony said, stepping back slightly. “It’s kinda a pet peeve.” Steve rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Tony held up his hands in mock surrender, “But since it’s for my daughter, the queen, the goddess, my inspiration, I’ll make an exception.” He gingerly plucked the ring from Bucky’s fingertips. Tapping his glasses, he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. analyze the jewel. “Great color. Flawless clarity. 1.5 carats. Band of...” he stopped and looked at Steve, “Vibranium?”

Steve nodded, “I used a jeweler in Wakanda. If Y/N wears it on missions, we won’t have to worry about it breaking.”

Tony nodded slightly surprised, “Smart.” He gave it one more cursory glance before dropping it back into Steve’s waiting palm.

He slipped it in his pocket. “So you think Y/N will like it?” he asked.

Bucky smiled softly, “Y/N loves sentimental shit like this...” he nodded, “she’ll love it.”

“I concur,” Tony stated. “When are you gonna pop the question?”

Steve smiled, relieved his two best friends approved of his choice, “Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

  
  
  
  


**_Dom Pérignon, you brought it_ **

**_No crowd of friends applauded_ **

**_Your hometown skeptics called it_ **

**_Champagne problems_ **

**_You had a speech, you're speechless_ **

**_Love slipped beyond your reaches_ **

**_And I couldn't give a reason_ **

**_Champagne problems_ **

  
  
  
  


**Avengers Tower. New York City. New Year's Day 2021. 12:15 AM.**

  
  


Steve stood facing the dance floor on the landing. He casually took a swig of Dom Pérignon from the bottle Natasha had bought for the occasion and ignored the onslaught of questions from the mob of press barely being contained by Tower Security. He knew he should go somewhere more private, but a numbness spread through him inhibiting his will to move.

The excited chatter of his teammates and close friends floated up the stairs as they approached. Steve leaned against the table, resting his arms on either side of the bottle. The chatter died down once the group noticed Steve’s demeanor and your absence.

“Steve?” Sam asked, making his way toward the super-soldier. “What happened?”

Natasha was at Steve’s side in an instant and pried the bottle from his hands.

“She said no,” Steve said softly.

“Shit” Natasha breathed. Her head snapped to look at Pepper and jerked her head in the direction of the ever-growing group of journalists and photographers. Pepper nodded and gestured for Happy to join her in ushering the vulture-like intruders downstairs. Those too stubborn to move found themselves forcibly moved courtesy of Wanda’s abilities.

“What the hell happened, Rogers?” Tony asked once they were alone.

“I asked her to marry me and she said no, Stark! What’s it look like?” Steve spat angrily.

“Did she say why?” asked Sam.

Steve hung his head in defeat, “No.”

“Where is she?” Tony asked.

“I have no idea,” Steve said, he began to pace, running a hand through his hair. “She just ran...ran away from me.”

Tony sighed, “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Ya got anythin’ for me?”

“Miss Stark ran out of the north entrance about 15 minutes ago, boss,” the A.I. answered. “But the cameras lost sight of her in the crowds of party-goers.”

“Any idea where she would go?” Bruce asked.

The rest of the team shook their heads.

“Well, we can do some recon. Thor, the kid, Vision and I will do a sweep of the surrounding blocks,” Tony suggested. “Wanda, Bruce, and Clint will stay back just in case she comes back.”

“What if she doesn’t want to be found?” Clint posited. The team stopped; Clint had a point. Prior to joining the team, you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. As your former commanding officer, Clint had taught you everything you knew; you were his protege. “We should give her some space,” he said. Steve, Tony and Bruce hesitated. “She’s an Avenger,” Clint reassured. “She can take care of herself.”

Natasha nodded in agreement, “Clint’s right.” She turned to Steve and rubbed his arm reassuringly. “This is her home; she won’t stay away for too long.”

  
  
  
  


**_Your Midas touch on the Chevy door_ **

**_November flush and your flannel cure_ **

**_"This dorm was once a madhouse"_ **

**_I made a joke, "Well, it's made for me"_ **

**_How evergreen, our group of friends_ **

**_Don't think we'll say that word again_ **

**_And soon they'll have the nerve to deck the halls_ **

**_That we once walked through_ **

**_One for the money, two for the show_ **

**_I never was ready so I watch you go_ **

**_Sometimes you just don't know the answer_ **

**_'Til someone's on their knees and asks you_ **

**_"She would've made such a lovely bride_ **

**_What a shame she's fucked in the head," they said_ **

**_But you'll find the real thing instead_ **

**_She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred_ **

  
  
  
  


**Avengers Tower. New York City. August 2019.**

  
  


“Welcome home, Miss Stark,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. chirped in her lilting Irish accent when you scanned your badge to enter the living quarters of Avengers Tower.

You smiled, heart soaring upon hearing those words. Today was officially your dad’s last day as an Avenger. Tomorrow you would take his place. “Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” you said entering the elevator. “Where is everyone?”

“The team’s gathered in the common room. The boss wanted to make sure you met everyone as an official member of the team,” the A.I. replied as the elevator ascended.

You raised an eyebrow, “But I already know everyone on the team?”

“He may have mentioned something about cake and ice cream.”

You shook your head. “Of course,” you laughed lightly. “Any excuse to throw a party.”

“Your father also said something about meeting with him in the lab sometime this afternoon to complete some final checks on your Iron Maiden suit and transfer of access codes.”

You bit your lip. You and Steve had plans this afternoon for your anniversary, but you could probably push them back until tonight. No one on the team knew about your relationship. Well, except Bucky, but he wasn’t officially on the team yet. The elevator slowed to a stop. “Okay. Sounds good. Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” you said as the doors opened.

“You’re welcome, Miss Stark.”

  
  


______

  
  


After an appropriate amount of mingling at your impromptu welcome party. You settled into a seat next to Steve at the breakfast bar. “Cap,” you acknowledged taking the last bite of your ice cream.

“Sweetheart,” he purred lowly. You shot him a chastising look after making sure no one had heard. He chuckled and gave you a smirk as he took a bite of his cake like nothing happened. “So what are your plans for this afternoon?” he asked nonchalantly. Under the bar, one of his hands drew circles on the exposed skin of your inner thigh.

You swallowed at the sensations his caresses sent straight to your core, “Well, I need to unpack my things...and then I need to read over some files.” You tried to move away from his touch, but he held you fast. Any more movement and you risked giving yourself away. “If I’m going to be ready for tomorrow.” you finished breathily.

Steve smiled smugly at the effect he had on you. “I can help you out if you need. If I’m good for one thing, it’s moving furniture.”

“I’ll think about it,” you said, scraping the last of the ice cream from your bowl.

“You moving into Tony’s floor?” he asked casually.

You nodded, “Yes, but Dad insisted on having it renovated. So I’ll be rooming with Nat for now.” You stood up and moved toward the trash can, tossing your bowl and spoon into it. As you passed by him on your way into the living room, you leaned down to whisper in his ear, “It’s too bad, really; it means no “fondue-ing” for you and me for a few months.”

He growled in discontent as he watched you walk away. “Oh, that’s not gonna fly, sweetheart,” he said following you out of the kitchen. “My floor,” he ordered huskily as he caught up with you in the hallway, pinning you slightly against the wall, “Five minutes.”

You looked up at him through your lashes, “Yes, Captain.” He smirked at the use of his title. Damn, it was all you could do not to kiss him right then. So what if everyone knew? But you had managed to keep your relationship private for this long and that was a feat in and of itself, especially when two of your teammates were the best spies in the world.

You quickly made your way towards the elevator, trying to come up with an excuse in case you encountered anyone on the way there. Thankfully, no one crossed your path. “Captain Rogers’ floor, please, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” you said, taking your hair down from its ponytail and fluffed it. You had planned to wear a slinky lingerie set for your anniversary romp but your plain cotton underwear would have to do for the time being.

Soon the elevator doors pinged open to reveal a small foyer and a door. Looking at the keypad lock on the door, you realized you didn’t know the passcode. “Shit,” you muttered.

“The door’s unlocked, Miss Stark,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“Oh,” you said, turning the knob. The door opened easily.

“Captain Rogers requested you be allowed access at any time.”

You smirked slightly. “Thank you,” you said moving into the apartment, “Oh, and F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Miss Stark?”

“Erase all of the security footage from my trip from the common room down here and this conversation please and thank you.”

“Very well, Miss Stark.”

You nodded once and moved into Steve’s quarters. Surprisingly, you had never been here in all the time you had been with Steve. It had been too risky. The apartment had an open floor plan. The kitchen and living areas were separated by a large kitchen island. Hardwood floors ran throughout. The living area was cozy with a plush sectional facing a large flat-screen TV. Over in the corner, by the balcony entrance, a record player rested on top of a vintage TV stand that held numerous vinyl records.

You bent in front of it and thumbed through the album titles. You weren’t surprised by names like Cole Porter, Frank Sinatra, Bing Crosby, Lena Horne, Ella Fitzgerald or even Marvin Gaye. But names like Yellowcard, Adele, The Eagles, The Beatles, Matchbox Twenty, Taylor Swift, and One Direction piqued your interest. Choosing a Frank Sinatra compilation, you gently dropped the needle down onto the record. A few seconds of static passed before the dulcet tones of “Night and Day” floated from the record player’s speakers.

“Ole Blue Eyes,” Steve’s warm voice sounded from the doorway, “good choice.”

His voice sent delicious shivers down your spine. You turned slowly to face him. Your eyes locked with his baby blues that darkened with lust. Waves of desire rolled off of him as he eyed you hungrily. Even after three years together, it continued to baffle you that this man, this Greek God, looked at you as if you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. You drank him in. He had let his sandy hair grow long and was experimenting with growing out a beard. Clean-cut Steve Rogers was handsome, but rugged Steve Rogers was something else. Your breath hitched as he stalked towards you.

“You know I love a good crooner,” you said, keeping his gaze. His fingers grazed up your arms. His large warm hands cupped your face. You leaned into his touch with a hum of contentment. Your hands rested lightly against his chest, feeling the dips and curves of his muscles through his navy blue button-down. The lust in Steve’s eyes abated for just a moment as he gazed lovingly down at you, rubbing his thumb along your cheekbone before pulling you to him for a kiss. His lips touched yours gently at first, a kiss full of love. But as your mouths moved together, the kiss became more passionate and full of need.

His tongue swiped across your lips and you parted them allowing him entry with a low moan. Swiftly, Steve stooped down and lifted you into his arms. You gave a slight squeak when he pinched your ass as you wrapped your legs around his waist, laughing into the kiss at his playfulness. You threaded your hands into his long hair and moved your kisses from his lips to his ear and down his neck. He growled as he strode toward the kitchen island, determining the bedroom to be too far away.

You shivered slightly as your thighs came into contact with the cool granite countertop. Your and Steve’s kisses became more fervent as you undid the buttons on his shirt, exposing his smooth muscular chest. As you kissed your way down his neck and along his collarbone, you reveled in the noises he made as you marked him. Steve discarded your sandals and made quick work of your underwear. You sighed, shaking your head with a light chuckle at the telltale sound of ripping fabric. You looked back up at Steve attempting to give him his famous “Eyebrows of Disappointment”, and this man had the audacity to shrug like it was no big deal. You couldn’t help but smile, capturing his lips once more in a fierce kiss.

His fingertips pushed small divots into your skin as his hands traveled up your thighs and under your dress. His thumb teased the outer folds of your sex before moving up to cup your breasts. You tilted your head back with a moan, pressing them further into his hands as he palmed them.

He brought his mouth to your neck, nipping and sucking his way down, drawing forth another moan from you. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” he murmured against your skin, “Soundproof the room please.”

“Will do, Captain Rogers,” the A.I. replied.

“Now, sweetheart,” Steve said, pulling back to gaze into your eyes. You loved his eyes so much, swirling pools of crystal blue with flecks of light green. “I wanna hear you scream.” One hand traveled down to your sex, lightly running his finger along your slit. Your breathing caught at the contact as your hands clutched at his shirt. You buckled your hips involuntarily into his hands. Steve knew all the right buttons to push. He smiled smugly, keeping his gaze locked on you as thumb found your clit. You released a shaky breath as he began to draw slow exquisite circles around it. Goddamn, this man was a tease. And you lived for it. “Can you do that? Can you scream for your Captain?”

You wanted to melt into a puddle. You’d do anything your lover said so long as he didn’t stop touching you. You nodded your head voraciously as this thumb picked up speed. Your head fell against his shoulder as he continued his ministrations. “Baby,” you moaned.

“Nuh-uh, sweetheart,” Steve said against the shell of your ear.

“Captain,” you corrected yourself.

You felt him smile against your ear. “Good girl,” he whispered as he pushed one finger into you, pleased to find you ready and dripping.

  
  


_ “Fuck, this man will be the death of me.” _

  
  


You cried out at the new sensation as he curled his finger against that one spot he knew would have you seeing stars in no time. The coil of pleasure within your core wound tighter and tighter with every twitch of his fingers. Your hands moved from his shirt to his biceps for more support, feeling the muscles contract with his movements. Another finger soon joined in, “Oh Captain,” you keened, lost in a haze of pleasure.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Steve breathed against your ear. “Let go.”

With a few more curls of his fingers and swipes from his thumb, you came undone. Your legs quaked as he continued to move his fingers extending your high. Shaking and breathless, he removed his fingers from your sex and you watched intently as he sucked them clean, sending a new flood of wetness pooling at your thighs. You pulled him to you, eager to taste yourself on his tongue. As your mouths once more fought for dominance, you deftly undid the buckle of his belt and the button on his jeans, shoving them down until they pooled at his ankles.

You palmed his length through his boxer-briefs before dipping your hand beneath them to stroke it. Steve hissed as you drew your thumb across the tip spreading the precum that seeped from the end. He pulled his underwear down, freeing his erection from its confines. You looked down to admire your small hand’s movements along his perfect velvety cock. The sight of his member hard and throbbing all because of you made your chest swell with pride. Out of all the women Steve Rogers could have had, he had chosen you. He placed a hand on yours stilling your movements.

“Ya keep doin’ that, sweetheart, I’m gonna blow,” Steve said huskily. His Brooklyn accent became more prominent when he was aroused, making his voice sound even sexier than you ever thought possible. You moved his arms to grip his biceps once more as he ran the tip of his dick along your folds. You whimpered, desperate for him. “Whaddya want, Y/N?” he asked, teasing his tip at your entrance.

“You, Captain,” you breathed.

“You want me to fill you up, sweetheart?” He pushed a little further in and then retreated.

“Yes, Captain,” you bucked your hips forward. “Take me, please,” you begged, your grip on his biceps tightened.

“As you wish,” he said, sheathing himself inside you with one smooth motion. Throwing your head back, you cried out his name, thanking the heavens he had asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to soundproof the room. He withdrew all the way and entered you again, slow and steady; the head of his thick cock brushing against your g-spot with every stroke. Your combined moans spilled from both your lips in rhythm with his thrusts, growing louder with each one as he picked up speed. So loud in fact that you didn’t hear the knocking on the door.

“Oh, Captain,” you screamed as you approached your second orgasm.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he said moving his thumb to rub your clit, intensifying the sensations. “Scream for me. Scream my name.”

You curled into him as the coil of pleasure within you snapped once more, sending you reeling. You cried out his name as you came; your walls squeezed him as he continued to thrust into you. He was not far behind you. He kissed you sloppily as his thrusts became erratic. Just as he teetered over the edge; the door splintered open. Both of you froze instantly. “You gotta be shittin’ me,” Steve said in disbelief.

You squeezed your eyes shut in embarrassment, before turning and looking over your shoulder. Thankfully, you still had most of your clothes on. You spied Thor, Natasha, Peter and Tony loitering in the doorway. Thor leaned against the doorway, grinning like an idiot. Natasha slapped her hand over Peter’s wide eyes before collapsing into a fit of giggles. Your father just stood there; his mouth gaping open in shock.

“Let’s face it; this isn't the worst thing you’ve caught me doing,” you said to your father.

“I KNEW IT!” Natasha squealed.

“OUT!” Steve commanded and the four of them scurried back to the elevator after Thor sheepishly replaced the door. You struggled to contain your laughter.

“Now,” Steve said with a smile, brushing your hair out of your face, kissing you lightly, “Where were we?”

  
  
  
  


**_And hold your hand while dancing_ **

**_Never leave you standing_ **

**_Crestfallen on the landing_ **

**_With champagne problems_ **

**_Your mom's ring in your pocket_ **

**_Her picture in your wallet_ **

**_You won't remember all my_ **

**_Champagne problems_ **

  
  
  
  


**Brooklyn. New York City. New Year's Day 2021. 2 AM.**

  
  


You weren’t sure how you ended up here. You had just gotten off the train as if on autopilot and exited the subway. You weren’t sure what he was going to think of you turning up at this hour looking the way you did. You held your heels in one hand, your clutch in the other. Your eyes burned from crying so much. Your makeup had most definitely smeared down your face. You held your hand poised to ring the bell for a few moments, debating whether or not to just turn around and go back to the Tower. You’d have to face the music at some point; there was no use prolonging the inevitable. Then a sudden breeze blew a stream of frigid air up your dress, making your mind up for you. Your finger pressed the buzzer.

After a few agonizing moments, you heard the lock tumbler turn. The door opened slightly as the brownstones’ occupant peeked around the door, opening it wider when they saw you standing outside.

“Y/N?” Bucky asked, surprised, standing in the doorway in nothing but gray sweatpants. His chestnut locks had been pulled back into a low bun. His metal arm reflected the warm orange glow of the high-pressure sodium streetlights. “Whaddya doin’ here, doll?”

You sniffed, trying not to start crying again, “James, I–”

Another breeze whipped past, bringing the frigid air into Bucky’s home. You shivered violently. “Shit,” he grabbed your arm and pulled you inside. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders after he closed and locked the door. “C’mon,” he said guiding you up the stairs. “Let’s get ya warmed up.”

Slowly sitting you down on his bed. He pulled his comforter around your shoulders before moving to his chest of drawers and pulled out one of his henleys and another pair of sweatpants. You continued to shiver as you watched him move into the bathroom and wet a rag with warm water.

Bucky offered you the rag to wipe your face. The warmth of it soothed your stinging icy skin. Without any protest from you, Bucky unzipped your dress and helped you step out of it and into the sweatpants. You had to roll them up a few times as they swallowed you. He then pulled the long-sleeved henley over your head before tucking you into his bed. You stopped shivering, but your hands and feet remained icy. Bucky pressed his warm soft lips to your forehead; you relaxed a little, almost melting into his touch. He pulled away and smiled. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered.

“Don’t call the team,” you pleaded softly as he walked out the door.

Bucky turned around to look back at you; his eyes softened. “I won’t,” he assured you. “I’m just going to make some coffee; you want some?”

You nodded, thinking a hot drink would drive some of the numbness away from your body. As he disappeared down the stairs, you resumed the position you had been in on the train. You hadn’t meant to come here. You honestly shouldn’t have come here. You swore to yourself you would never come back here. But there was honestly nowhere else for you to go. Any friends you had outside of the Avengers didn’t live in New York and the only team member who didn’t live in The Tower was Bucky. You sighed heavily and felt a few more tears trickle down your face at the mess you had made.

A few moments later, you heard Bucky climb the stairs once more. You looked up to see him offer you a mug of steaming caramel-colored liquid; you took it with a low thank you, letting the heat of the mug warm your hands. He nodded, sliding under the covers to sit next to you. “I hope I got it right,” he said, “three spoonfuls of sugar and oat milk, right?”

You nodded, sipping the warm drink. “Since when do you keep oat milk around?” you asked.

He chuckled, taking a sip from his own mug, “You bought a carton when you were over here last...I just grew to like the taste.” You looked down into your mug with a soft “oh.” A few moments of silence passed before Bucky spoke again. “So I take it tonight didn’t go like Steve planned?”

You snapped your head up to look at him, eyes wide, “You knew?”

Bucky nodded, “He showed me and Tony the ring on Christmas Day.”

You sighed looking down once more in shame, “I just...I ran away.”

Bucky took another sip of his coffee, “I can see that...why else would you be here at 2 AM?”

You shot him a look. He just stared at you, his face revealing little of his thought process or feelings. You ran your head through your hair in frustration. “This is ridiculous,” you said exasperatedly, “I should have just said yes.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Bucky challenged.

You turned to look at him once more. His intense stormy-blue eyes gazed into yours. An emotion lingered behind them that you were afraid to name. Afraid to admit to yourself. “I...” you stammered, never losing his gaze, “...I don’t know...”

Bucky smiled sadly, almost pityingly. His vibranium fingers tucked your hair behind your ear before he cupped your cheek. Involuntarily, you leaned into his touch. He dragged his thumb over your mouth before pulling it down, parting your lips slightly. Your breath hitched. His eyes never left yours. “Yes you do,” he whispered.

  
  
  
  


**_You won't remember all my_ **

**_Champagne problems_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Poor Steve :(
> 
> Is somethin' goin' on between Bucky and our dear Reader??
> 
> Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> As always, comment, leave kudos, and share with your friends if you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ginger


End file.
